MORE Random Adventures of the Jedi
by ImmaPickle
Summary: It's back! In the second book in the Random Adventures Serise, the Jedi are getting into even MORE trouble. Including THE GAME, Tofu, Cooking Shows and more!
1. The Untold Random Adventure

**Welcome dear friends, and people that I have never met (and probably never will, but I dream of a big thing where all the FanFiction Authors get together and meet each other!) to the first chapter of MORE RANDOM ADVENTURES OF THE JEDI! **

**In the final chapter of the first installment in the Random Adventures series, I was gonna teach our Jedi friends how to play THE GAME! However… that will NOT happen in this chapter. As some of you who were with me before the completion of The Random Adventures of The Jedi there was a period of time between the beginning of July and the end of August when I disappeared off the face of the earth. Well… something happened then, and I got caught up in it. I will now tell the untold Random Adventure… **

**The Untold Random Adventure**

"OBI-WAN!"

Obi-Wan winced as Anakin shouted in his ear.

"OBI-WAN! DO YOU HAVE ANY COOL WHIP?" Anakin shouted, again in Obi-Wan's ear.

"NO! WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?" Obi-Wan yelled back.

"I DON'T KNOW. WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?"

Obi-Wan groaned, "What do you want Anakin?"

"I told you! I want cool whip. It's my new obsession." Anakin stated, with a huge smile that was blown out of proportion on his face.

"Eating cool whip?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and stared.

"Not _eating_ cool whip. That's silly." Anakin scoffed at Obi-Wan, "I'm filling a pool with it, then I'm gonna swim in it!"

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin like he had gone mad, but as of yet Anakin was just insane, he wasn't mad… _yet._

"What did I do to deserve an insane Padawan like you." Obi-Wan cried.

"First, _Former _Padawan and second, you talked to your beard… when you had one..." Anakin trailed off into silence.

"I DO NOT talk to my beard." Obi-Wan cried.

Elsewhere in the Temple…

Yoda was walking down the hall in the Jedi Temple when he saw the most wonderful thing in the universe. Right in the middle of the hallway was a DOUGHNUT!

Yoda's eyes grew big and sparkly and he skipped towards the doughnut. As he grabbed it a PINK FUFFY UNICORN APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!

(Voice: Uh… ImmaPickle, there was no pink fluffy unicorn.)

Oh… then it was a pickle.

(Voice: Nope. A net fell from the sky and trapped Yoda.)

Oh… I knew that. Anyways, the last thing Yoda saw before blackness encased him was his evil cousin grinning at him triumphantly.

Later…

All the Jedi were in a big room that they used for meetings. Anakin and Ahsoka were covered in cool whip from swimming in it, Adi Gallia was building a card castle, Mace was fiddling with his "hair", Aayla was obsessing over blue, Obi-Wan was wearing a fake beard, and Kit was eating a Kit Kat while filling out application forms for becoming Anakin's minion.

Yoda… or who the Jedi thought was Yoda, walked up to the microphone that had been set up.

"Hello Jedi." 'Yoda' said, "I am NOT Yoda. I have kidnapped him and taken over the Jedi temple. I am Yoda's evil cousin YOGURT!"

The Jedi were silent for a full thirty seconds. Then the cheering started. The Jedi clapped and clapped. They were finally free of that evil green troll Yoda.

"Wait!" Yogurt yelled, "You don't get it! I'm EVIL!"

The Jedi kept cheering.

"SHUT UP!" Yogurt bellowed. Stunned the Jedi shut up.

"Thank you," Yogurt said, shooting evil glares at anyone who bothered to meet his eyes. "Now, from this day forth you are no longer allowed to…" Yogurt drew in an enormous breath, "Play Nerf or Finger gun wars, no balls, no elephants, no blue things, no leaving the temple, no beards, no bald caps, no card towers, no Kit Kats, no minions, no being idiots, no pink fluffy unicorns, no opera music, no music at all, no leaving the Jedi temple, no dancing, no singing, no laughing, no backwards talking, no being awesome, no watching TV and NO CANDY!"

The assembled Jedi gasped.

"From now on, you will all eat healthy food like yogurt and tofu." Yogurt said.

The assembled Jedi gasped. No candy. Many people may think that the Jedi get all their power from the force, but that's not true, they get it from sugar rushes. So no candy was a BAD thing.

"You may now go and do intelligent things." Yogurt walked off the stage.

Since the Jedi didn't like to do intelligent things, they just sat around and did nothing. Which was pretty good for Obi-Wan since doing nothing was his new obsession, because he didn't have a beard anymore.

Life in the Jedi temple was bleak. All the Jedi ate tofu and yogurt, and were EXTREAMLY bored since the separatists weren't attacking. As a matter of fact the Separatist leaders were in the middle of a Risk competition.

Finally Anakin decided to do something about it. The Jedi had been living like this for too long (37 minutes.). So he organized a secret meeting.

"Something has to be done about this!" Adi Gallia cried, "My hands are twitching because I can't build my precious card castles."

"And I can't be Anakin's minion!" Kit cried.

The assembled Jedi all started talking at once, trying to get Anakin to fix their problems.

"ENOUGH!" Anakin bellowed, "Just because I'm the "Chosen One" doesn't mean that I can fix all your problems. I have my own problems, like no cool whip." Anakin pouted, "But, believe it or not, we have bigger problems."

The Jedi gasped, "Bigger than no being awesome?" A random guy yelled out.

"Yes, Random Guy," Anakin said, "We need candy!"

"YES! CANDY IS WHAT WE NEED!" Random Guy yelled out.

"That's what I just said." Anakin stated.

And that is how the Candy Black Market Emerged. Every day, some of the Jedi would sneak out and get some candy. They would then hand it out to the others. And Obi-Wan mourned over the loss of Erwin (his elephant).

Yogurt noticed the improvement in the attitude of the Jedi. '_Hmmm,' _He thought, _'That Tofu must really be paying off.' _

It was four days until Yogurt discovered Anakin coming back in with an armful of Candy.

"Skywalker!" Yogurt yelled, "What is that?"

Anakin could tell that Yogurt was furious, "It's… Tofu… in disguise."

Yogurt narrowed his eyes.

The next day he issued an order that all the Jedi must paint themselves green and walk around on their knees. He also made them wear big funny ears. The Jedi temple looked like a hive of Yodas.

Well, two weeks passed. Several of the Jedi had sore knees. Obi-Wan STILL mourned over the loss of Erwin, Kit FINALLY became Anakin's minion and the Candy Black Market was still functional. But the Jedi were still miserable. They almost missed Yoda and his doughnut obsession.

_Almost. _

Then one day, something new arrived at the Jedi temple. Candy sensors. Yogurt found out about the Candy Black Market in two seconds flat. As a result, he sold the Jedi to the Sith. And he bought himself Yogurt

Well, if the Jedi were miserable before, it was NOTHING compared to this. The Sith made them play nonstop Risk, and because the Jedi had never played Risk before they were terrible at it.

At first the Sith enjoyed winning to the Jedi every time, then the Jedi got good at playing Risk and started beating them. A week passed by, then the Sith decided that they didn't want the Jedi anymore and gave them back to Yogurt.

Well, Yogurt certainly didn't want the Jedi, so he gave control of the Jedi temple back to Yoda and everything went back to normal… well as normal as it could get at the Jedi Temple.

**And there you have it folks. The Untold Random Adventure. **

** Next time: THE GAME!  
><strong>

** Please R&R. I love to hear what you think. **

** -ImmaPickle**


	2. THE GAME

**It is finally time for what you have all been anticipating! The chapter on THE GAME! **

**Last Time: The untold random adventure is no longer untold. **

**This Time: THE GAME! YAY!**

**Thank you to, Brooklynturtle, AaylaKit and Weird Person Who Lives On Mars for reviewing. **

**THE GAME!**

"What's The Game?" Ahsoka asked.

I.P.'s face lit up, "I lost the Game." She said, "In order to explain this properly, I need some assistance." Then she turned and yelled, "MARSHAN!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh, don't worry; she's coming out of the poke craze." I.P. said.

"But you said she'd be in it for the next month or so!" Anakin said, glaring at I.P.

"Uh… I lied." I.P. said. Just then Marshan darted into the room and surprisingly enough, DID NOT POKE ANYONE!

I.P. pulled her laptop out of midair and began typing. She then closed it, and everyone waited to see what she had done to make their lives more insane. Then with a 'pop' two boys, appeared in the room.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet the CIA…. or some of the CIA." I.P. said.

"The Crime Investigators of Alderaan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No… wait; you guys have a CIA here?" I.P. looked amazed, "CIA stands for The Council of Insane Awesomeness."

I.P. turned to her friends, who had frozen is shock. "Hi guys, welcome to the Star Wars universe!" She then turned to us, "Meet Professor Bubbles, you can call him Bubbles, Professor, or Doug." I.P. pulled a red headed boy with glasses and freckles forwards.

"Hi!" Said Bubbles.

"This," I.P. pulled a short sandy blonde haired boy forwards, "Is Monkey King."

"I LOST THE GAME!" Monkey King yelled.

"I lost the Game." Bubbles repeated.

Marshan kicked Anakin in the shins, causing him to grip it and mutter several huttese curses under his breath. "I lost the Game too," Marshan said.

"As did I" I.P. said, "Oh and you guys can call me Pickle." She turned to Monkey King, "Now Monkey, would you please explain the rules of the Game to our friends here?"

"Okay!" Monkey stepped forwards. "Rule number One: You are now and forever playing the Game. Rule Number Two: You cannot think about the Game. Rule number Three: If you think about the Game you lose. Rule number Four: I you lose the Game you must say "I lost the Game". Rule number Five: You cannot quit the Game."

"I lost the Game." Anakin said.

"As did I." Bubbles said, glaring at Anakin.

_The next day…_

Bubbles stood at the window and squinted into the bright morning sunshine. He then turned and put on his glasses, and screamed.

Pickles heard the scream and ran to his aid, "Bubbles! What's wrong?"

"Someone wrote 'I lost the Game' on my glasses." Bubbles exclaimed.

Pickles burst into hysterical laughter. "Good… one… Monkey…" she said in between giggles.

"Veeeeery funny Monkey." Bubbles murmured, "You'd better watch out…"

"YOU'D BETTER NOT CRY, BETTER NOT POUT! I'M TELLIN' YOU WHY! SANTA CLAUSE IS COMIN' TO TOWN!" Pickles yelled.

Bubbles smiled and continued the song, "HE SEES YOU WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPING, HE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE, SANTA IS A STALKER AND HE WANTS TO STALK YOU!"

Then Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Marshan and Monkey all filed into the room and finished the song, "OOOH SANATA'S A STALKER, SANTA'S A STALKER SANTA'S A STALKER AND HE WANTS TO STALK YOU! SANTA CLUASE IS A STALKER!"

An invisible crowd cheered and clapped as the singing group bowed.

"I LOST THE GAME!" They all yelled in unison.

Over the next week, several "I lost the Games" appeared in random places. In Anakin's room, someone had written it out in pillows. In the Jedi Cafeteria, someone wrote it on the wall with food. Someone also wrote it in Pickles' makeup.

Someone also wrote it on the walls of the Jedi Temple, using a substance that supposedly looked like blood. But after further inspection, they figured out that it was raspberry jelly.

Bubbles resorted to not wearing his glasses. But then his mom found out and made him wear his glasses.

Pickles was always wearing a sweater that said I lost the Game.

Marshan had a hat with the same slogan.

Anakin made it his password.

Obi-Wan wrote it on Erwin (his elephant).

Yoda ate "I lost the Game" flavored doughnuts (don't ask, it's a long story.).

Mace wrote it on his bald caps.

Aayla wrote it on a blue piece of paper in blue marker (That didn't work so well.).

Someone sabotaged Adi's building cards and wrote "I lost the Game" all over them.

Kit wrote it on his Kit Kat's.

Ki Adi Mundi wrote it on his unusaly large head.

Ahsoka carried a sign around that said "I lost the Game and so did you."

After a week of this, Yoda banned the Game. He made all the Jedi get rid of anything that said "I lost the Game" he even got new walls.

"Well, that was entertaining for the short time it lasted." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes it was." Monkey agreed.

The rest of the gang nodded.

"Well," Marshan said, "This was fun, but we really should go." The rest of the CIA nodded their agreement.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked, she had grown quite fond on Marshan and Pickles.

Anakin looked crestfallen. He had a lot of fun with Bubbles and Monkey, doing things from 101 Crazy Random Things That a Jedi Should **Never** Do.

The CIA looked sad as well. "Look guys," Pickles said, "I really wish we could stay, but we have a real world that we need to visit."

"We'll be back though." Monkey said.

"With more Random fun than ever!" Bubbles added.

"And I'll still control you." Pickles waved her laptop, then began typing. She closed her laptop and offered a sad smile to the Jedi.

"Well, bye." Marshan said, "And for good old times…" Marshan ran around and poked everyone. "NOW we can leave."

The CIA waved, then disappeared with a pop.

"They were fun." Obi-Wan said, "Well, except for the time that they "borrowed" Erwin."

**Huh, I am SOOOO sad to be home. I really miss them, but as I said, I'LL BE BACK!**

**Next Time: Brooklynturtle gave me the Idea for the next chapter. Can't wait to post it!**

**-ImmaPickle**


End file.
